Wabutora
Wabutora, also known as the Oil User is a world renowned chef well known for his remarkable skill and technique in cooking with oil. His skill and dishes are so grand that he has been inducted into the illustrious IGO Chef Ranking at rank 14, making him the 14th greatest chef in the world. Appearance Wabutora is a dark skinned, bald man with large earlobes extending to the collar of his robe. He has a double cleft chin with a thick muscular neck and he has a soul patch as his only facial hair. He wears a long dark robe that reaches past his knees and the collar and sleeves of his robe are decorated with triangles. Personality He appears to be a passionate chef who enjoys his job and is also a friendly individual who immediately greeted the newly inducted Komatsu and thanked him for his discovery of Mors Oil which he greatly enjoys cooking with. Powers and Abilities Joejoe mentioned Wabutora's name as one of the chefs that would be difficult to capture. The fact that he was able to defeat Cedre is a testament to his strength. Wabutora can turn his own body fluids into oil, in a way similar to Coco's poison. In particular, he can generate small quantities (still enough to kill at least a dozen of opponents) of a special kind of oil that heats up at incredible speed after coming in contact with oxygen, allowing him to scorch his enemies to death. He is strictly a long-range fighter, having a hard time if an enemy tries to engage in close combat. Long fights are the worst for him, as the production of oil exhausts his water supply and tire him very quickly. Cooking Skills Being one of the top 100 chefs in the world, Wabutora is a man of amazing cooking skill and, as his nickname suggests, one of the preeminent experts in the usage of oil in cooking. Techniques *'Oil Skating:' Wabutora has demonstrated the ability to slide across surfaces of water at high speed without sinking, coating his feet with oil to reduce attrition with the liquid. Given his moniker this is likely a play on the fact that oil and water cannot mix. The same technique can be used on dry land as well, granting Wabutora momentum to knock down his foes. *'Oil Dressing: '''Wabutora showers the target with his oil, greatly hindering his movements. The oil secreted is stickier than usual and can't be washed away with water. Plus, it is also very flammable. The threat posed by this attack is bigger than it looks, because only fighters with wide experience or bright intelligence can cope with this handicap. *'Oil Track:' With this technique, Wabutora secretes oil that allow him and other people to run across liquid bodies. It can also be used offensively, covering the ground with the slick fluid. *'Oil Coating:' Wabutora coats himself with his oil, making it impossible to restrain him and becoming more resistant to low temperatures and blunt impacts. Thanks to his wide experience, he doesn't lose his balance and can fight at greater speed. * '''Ougi: '''These are Wabutora's most powerful moves, which are performed using his high temperature oil. **'Yuden Age (奥義 油田揚 Secret Technique: Oilfield Deep Fry): Wabutora uses his oils to deep fry his opponent's body. The pain caused is excruciating and no creature from the Human World can survive the intense heat. His pride in this technique is such that he admitted his will to show it at the Cooking Fest. **'''Deep Frying Vapor: Wabutora produces oil in his mouth and exhales it. The liquid vaporizes istantaneously, generating a scorching out cloud of oil. Beside heavily harming the enemy, the cloud can be employed as a smokescreen and catches fire very easily. **'Deep Frying Blast:' Wabutora joins his hands in front of himself and shoots a stream of boiling hot oil at one enemy. Background Coming soon. History Meteor Garlic Arc He was first mentioned by Joejoe along with “National Treasure” Setsuno, “Cooking King” Zaus, “Tray King” Yuda, “Ramen Master” Kurakage, “Iron Plate Magician” Moh, “Ethnic King” Klaraman, “Poison Cuisine” Tairan and “Boss of Underground Cooking” Livebearer, as one of the top chefs that would be difficult for the Bishokukai to capture.[1] Cooking Festival Arc Wabutora is seen competing in Cooking Festival along with the other top 100 chefs. Upon entering Cooking Stadium, Wabutora received a large applause and a proper introduction by the MC Munageh who commented that Wabutora practically had oil running through his veins, but then he admitted to over exaggerating. After the introductions ended, Wabutora greets Komatsu and thanks him for discovering Mors Oil, saying that he uses it all the time in his restaurant. Later in the first swimming part of the first event, Triathlon Cooking, Wabutora was seen gliding on the water, like speed skating. The MC again commented that he have oil instead of blood, but Wabutora again declined that, saying it's blood. At the half of the distance, turning around the Takoyaki Island, Wabutora was first, but then Setsuno passed him with great speed, which shocked him. Then he noticed that behind him Zaus and Ton are catching up. He was able to finish the swimming part 4th, moments later after Zaus and Ton. Wabutora was able to pass the three preliminary events: Triathlon Cooking, Scale Death Cooking and Entire Island Cooking. And was able to reach the Championship Cooking, where his opponent is Tsurara Mama. However, due to the Bishokukai's assault, the tournament is postponed and he is targeted by the 6th Branch Chief Cedre. After a tough battle, however, Wabutora manages to defeat him. Then, he proceeds to take down other Scum Beasts. Full Course Menu Wabutora's full course menu reflects his focus on fried foods. Category:Candidates for deletion